


Never a Dull Moment

by bluedragoninamber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Droids, Fluff and Humor, Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, Gen, Gift Fic, Happy AU, Jedi Master Dooku, M/M, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Lives, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are just trying to get a little time to themselves.  But Anakin and the rest of their crazy family are making that impossible!





	Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



** Disclaimer ** **:  I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **:  This crazy little story is a gift for SWModdy.  It’s set in a random happy AU.  It’s fluffy and a bit cracky but happy cracky.  Lots of changes but the most important are that Qui-Gon survived Naboo and (Force-sensitive) Shmi Skywalker is now freed and Master Dooku’s padawan.  Obi-Wan’s love saved Qui-Gon’s life, and that finally convinced the Jedi to eliminate the rule on attachments.  The only pairing here is Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan, and Anakin is their young padawan.  This is what happens when you’ve got kids around…you can never get a moment to yourselves!**

            In the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan was enjoying a rare lazy afternoon with his husband, Qui-Gon.  Barefoot and wearing only leggings and tunic, Obi-Wan lay with his head in Qui-Gon’s lap.  Qui-Gon smiled down at him, his fingers massaging Obi-Wan’s scalp and ruffling his still short hair.  Obi-Wan sighed happily as he used an idle pulse of the Force to unfasten the tie that held back Qui-Gon’s long hair.  They were both looking forward to the day when Obi-Wan’s hair grew out of its padawan cut enough for Qui-Gon to play with. 

            But for now, Qui-Gon’s hair tumbled loose around them as he leaned down to kiss Obi-Wan.  Just as their lips met, a loud clicking sound startled them apart.

            Moving on treads made for tough terrain, a droid sped by, a crown of blue flowers around its sleek body.  The two of them exchanged glances.  They didn’t need the Force to know whom the droid belonged to.

            No sooner had the droid disappeared around a bend in the path then Anakin appeared.  Quite out of breath, he skidded to a stop upon seeing them.

            “Masters!  Have you seen my droid?” he gasped out.  “I made a flower crown for Mom, but my droid stole it!  I have to get it back!”

            Qui-Gon was pretending to be very interested in the grass as he tried not to laugh. 

            Obi-Wan didn’t even try.  “It went that way, Ani,” he said, pointing and chuckling.  “Didn’t I tell you not to give your droids sentience yet?”

            Anakin flushed red.  “It’s not sentient!  It’s just not…stupid.”  He fled, his stubby padawan braid flapping behind his ear.

            Obi-Wan sighed and glanced at Qui-Gon.  “Raising Ani is giving me a great deal more respect for our crechemasters.”

            Qui-Gon just laughed and then went silent, thinking that now was an excellent time for another kiss.

            But they were startled apart again as Shmi Skywalker came running up to them.  She too, wore a padawan braid, and several months of proper nutrition and care had shaved years off her appearance.  She practically glowed with happiness…and more than a bit of exasperation.

            “Have you two seen Ani?  He said he wanted to give me something, but his droid ran off with it.  And then, of course, he ran off after the droid!”

            Obi-Wan smiled and pointed.  “That way, Shmi.  First droid, then boy.”

            Then she was off after him, as fleet footed as her son.  Clearly, he took after his mother.

            Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan held their breath for a moment, wondering if their visitors were finally done.  But just as they were about to resume their kiss, Master Dooku ran into sight.

            Qui-Gon blinked.  His former master didn’t consider running dignified, and, at the moment, he looked anything but dignified.  Face flushed, robes flapping behind him, he glanced at them.

            “By chance did you happen to see Shmi run this way?  It’s time for us to practice katas, but Anakin said he had something for his mom.  Then, his droid stole it, and he ran after it.  Of course, Shmi ran after him.”  He sighed, trying to smooth his ruffled appearance.

            Qui-Gon laughed and pointed.  “That way, Master, all of them.  Ani’s droid seems to be running everyone ragged.”

            Dooku chuckled in spite of himself.  “I thought you were bad, Padawan.  But Shmi is running me as ragged as you did!”

            As he disappeared around the bend, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan didn’t even try to go back to kissing.  They simply waited to see who their next visitor would be.

            Yoda was capable of moving very fast when he wanted to.  And now, he wanted to.  His stick nowhere in sight, he used the Force to skim across the ground, catching sight of them and sweeping to a smooth halt.

            “Dooku, you have seen?  An exhibition spar, we were planning for tomorrow.  To finalize those plans, we needed.  Yet, find him, I cannot,” Yoda said.

            This time, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan simply pointed. 

            Yoda’s eyes narrowed.  They were obviously trying not to laugh.  “Funny, you think this is?”

            Qui-Gon shook his head.  “Grandmaster, we’re not laughing at you.  So far, we’ve seen a droid, Ani, Shmi, and Dooku run by.  Now you.  We’re just wondering who will be next!”

            Yoda did chuckle then, his ears twitching wildly with amusement.  “Ah, yes, funny that is!  Agree with you, I do!”  And then he was off as well, leaving them to look back the way he had come to see if any more guests were on the way.

            One minute passed.  Five minutes passed.  After ten minutes, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan relaxed.  After fifteen minutes, Qui-Gon moved to lay back down and pull Obi-Wan down with him.

            “Ah, peace and quiet at last,” Qui-Gon said softly.

            Obi-Wan smiled as Qui-Gon leaned over him, preparing to welcome his kiss.  “It’s so hard to get any time to ourselves these days.”

            The droid landed in Qui-Gon’s lap, sending Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan scrambling apart, their hands reflexively reaching for their sabers, forgetting they’d laid them aside on the ground with their discarded robes.  Before they could fully sort out what had happened, Qui-Gon found his lap full of Anakin as he lunged for his droid, Shmi tumbling over and landing in Obi-Wan’s lap as she lunged for Anakin, Dooku landing in a thoroughly undignified sprawl on top of all of them, and Yoda losing his Force focus and landing on Dooku’s back.

            “Master, as dear as you are to me, will you please get off of me?” Dooku grumbled. 

            Yoda, who had somehow recovered his previously missing stick, thwacked Dooku on his shin when Dooku sent him tumbling to the ground.

            “Old man, I am.  Throw me off, you should not!” Yoda grunted right back.

            Only Qui-Gon witnessed Dooku give in to the supremely childish impulse of sticking out his tongue at Yoda…and only he saw Yoda return the gesture with a smile.

            Anakin had successfully reclaimed his droid and the flower crown and was presenting it to his mother.

            “Thank you so much, Ani!  It’s lovely,” she enthused and of course, immediately put it on her head.  Anakin beamed, hugging her tight.

            Yoda frowned, tapping Anakin with his stick.  “Lovely, it is.  But for the rest of your family, flower crowns, you did not make?”

            Anakin’s eyes widened.  “I didn’t think any of you would want one!”

            Dooku attempted sternness as he said, “Don’t you remember one of your very first Jedi lessons?  We must always strive to treat each other equally.”

            Anakin peered at him suspiciously.  The quirk at the corners of Dooku’s lips told him quite well that he didn’t mean it.

            He just didn’t like being excluded.

            “Okay.  There are flowers here, and you are all my family.  I’ll make one for everyone…including my droid.”

            Obi-Wan face-palmed.  Qui-Gon face-palmed…and then he used the opportunity to finally pull Obi-Wan into a proper kiss.  They would have continued if Anakin hadn’t popped up between them.

            “Ewww, gross!  Do you two have to do that kissing stuff in front of me?”

            The aborted second kiss dissolved into an attack of the giggles for both of them.  Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan settled for hugging Anakin instead.  Private time would clearly have to wait until later.

            Once they found and terminated the power supply to Anakin’s droid!


End file.
